Breaking Point
by Can't Blink
Summary: One-shot. Takes place after Small Steps. The weight growing over Ghidorah's shoulders have been immense, especially for Ichi. The alpha head finally reaches his breaking point and things get ugly REAL fast.


The sky was beginning to brighten as morning inched its way closer, but for once, Ichi was not eager to meet it. Usually, he would respond to the coming of the rising sun by opening their wings to absorb its power, enjoy its warmth. But this time, he doesn't move to greet the star.

He was too busy grooming his little brother's face.

The youngest still hasn't moved during the night, and the eldest has never been so concerned over him in their entire life. Even San's neurons were disturbingly silent. No attempt at conversation, no sharing his thoughts. None of the usual childish excitement to meet the new day. He wasn't even sharing his distressed emotions through their neurons. Given how expressive he was for every emotion he felt, it was unsettling.

Ichi was hoping a morning groom, something he usually did to praise his young brother, would cheer him up. And maybe it was working a little bit, for it's at least gotten him to blink as the eldest's tongue ran over his cheek, cleaning off the dried tears. A few more minutes, and San stirred enough to turn his head slightly and look at the one who's tending to him.

His eyes still looked dead and unfocused, staring in his general direction but looking right through him. It made Ichi's heart sink.

"Brother San?" he started softly, but he gets no response as San stared for a moment longer before turning away. It was a silent rejection, but one that spoke of deep shame and guilt. Little San didn't want his brother's eyes on him, and he tried to hide back under their wing. Ichi lets him, wanting him to have whatever security blanket he needed.

"Brother San, I-"

"I'm sorry, Brother Ichi…" came the shaky whimper from underneath. Even his voice sounded broken, monotone and cracking in several places in that sentence alone. Ichi went to nudge his brother with his snout as he had the night before, but stopped himself when he heard a soft growl from his right side.

Ni was waking up.

Ichi let out a breath before lifting himself away from San, giving his second-in-command an emotionless side-glance to meet what would no doubt be a glare at him. What was he growling about now? But there was no glare towards him as Ni's hostile attention was focused elsewhere and his snarls grew louder.

The bird was still beside them, finally asleep. Ichi had allowed their slave to blanket them under a wing, to let him groom them. After all the drama and stress the alpha's had to deal with, the pampering felt rather nice, and for a moment Ichi had allowed himself to relax against him. Just a little bit at first, to allow himself the slightest bit of indulgence. Nobody was around to see him lean against the bird, and their slave seemed wise enough not to mention it throughout the grooming session.

It was some time before Ichi had felt the nibbles slowly come to a halt and he had seen the slave have fallen asleep against him. He made no effort to pull themselves away or shove the bird off. Even when the little fire pest was doing nothing, he was still useful as his heat did well to soothe their tense and aching muscles.

And now, Ni was glaring with great displeasure at their slave and the wing that draped over them. Before Ichi could speak a word to dissuade him from doing what he knew was coming, Ni bit into the wing savagely, earning a startled and pained squawk from the now very-much-awake bird. Before Rodan could even think of retaliating, the right head threw him off of them and down the slope of the volcano violently.

Even with the heat from the volcano, the loss of their thermal blanket was almost startling, and Ichi caught himself from tipping over when the support of the bird was robbed from the body. He didn't notice how much he's been leaning on their slave. But it wasn't something he was dwelling on as he snapped his gaze fully upon his brother.

"Brother Ni-" Ichi started in a tired, but stern tone, only to be cut off as Ni glared hatefully at him.

"I'm not having that _thing_ touch me!"

Barely starting the morning and already conflict was brewing. Ichi was too tired for this shit; the lack of sleep did not help him. "That is not for you to deci-" This time, Ichi cut himself off, when he saw how Ni's eyes darken and how his horns had begun to flare out at his words.

Right…

Knowing that was a wound best left untouched, lest things get physical, Ichi gave a grunt. "You needed only to say something, and I would have-."

"You wouldn't have done shit," Ni spat with disgust. "Probably would've been _seduced_ again if I hadn't woken up. Don't think I didn't notice you leaning up into it, _Ichi_." He practically spat out his name, like it was the most bitter thing he's tasted.

One of their tails twitched and Ichi's eyes narrowed. Each time Ni mocked him in such a fashion, it felt as though he was being pushed more and more towards the edge. Towards his breaking point. He was not in the mood right now, too tired to deal with this moreso than usual. His glare should be more than enough to show that he's not to be tested.

But Ni wasn't really one to back down easily. They held this staring contest as Rodan limped back up to the top of the slope in the background, grumbling something under his breath ("Rude…"). Looking up at the two, their slave hesitated, watching them carefully. He looked ready to intervene, as if he could do anything.

"We are not arguing this, Brother Ni," Ichi said as calmly as he can manage, an attempt to end the tension peacefully. "Just know you are mistaken if you think me foolish enough to repeat the same mistakes twice. There is no 'seduction' here."

Ni snorted, obviously not believing him before casting a glare towards the bird, snarling and snapping the air towards him dangerously in a clear message to stay the fuck away.

The stupid bird probably didn't even understand THAT much.

Silence came over them, as Ichi continued to try to lessen the tension, calm himself down, and just go on with their daily lives like normal. He pushed their body up to sit onto their haunches. San's neck was limp as he did this, and forced from the wing as Ichi spreads them to catch the sun's rays, the youngest turned away to stare in a daze into the opposite horizon.

San could see, but didn't care to actually notice Rodan watching him in his peripheral vision. The youngest just felt sapped, and heavy with shame. It's rare he felt such emotions; he was usually of such high-spirits and simply was not used to feeling so despondent. But he was helpless to do anything about it, except wallow. He could recall moments where he felt self-pity, but those were things that he could fix. He was able to distract himself and squander those feelings by being pro-active in whatever issue got him down. But this time, he can't fix what he's done and Ichi can pretend to forgive him, but he was convinced of the truth.

He had nobody left for him.

And really, why would his brothers ever love him? Why was he so foolish and blind that he didn't see it before now? For as long as he could remember, he's been bitten, yelled at, glared at, and reprimanded, by both of them. Was he really so stupid? Did he even contribute anything at all? Worthless, that's what Ni called him. And he's right. San was a terrible fighter, he couldn't help plan anything, he seemed to annoy his brothers, and just overall be a hindrance to the whole.

He knew it was only because of his regeneration powers that he's even still here. If it wasn't for that, his brothers would've gotten rid of him a long time ago. He knew this, because Ni has tried a couple times before. Whether by snapping his neck or crushing his skull, none of that proved effective because San just kept coming back to continue being a nuisance to them.

He closed his eyes. He can't even die properly.

Worthless…

The silence continued around them for a while, the air heavy between all three of them, until it was suddenly broken by the bird.

"So I shared what you told me," He was staring at Ni. "To your brother, like you wanted. You gonna talk to him about that?"

That insolent slave…

Ni glared at the bird harshly, which the little pest met with a stupidly bold gaze. Did he not hear what he said last night? He was NOT repeating any of what he said twice! If Ichi missed it the first time, then too fuckin' bad!

But Ichi caught what their slave was trying to do: urge them to talk to each other. The bird should've known better than to keep meddling into their business like this, but he has never really established himself as being particularly smart, even by earth standards. The alpha head glared at him in warning to watch his step before looking upon his angered brother.

He'll play along this time. If only because they really do need to talk, and this time, Ni was not getting out of it. He made this much known through their neurons and Ni immediately snapped his full attention to his older brother. He was already snarling, showing defiance as he had done the first time they 'talked'.

Ichi does not back down.

"Brother Ni-"

"Back off!" the right head snapped in guarded defensiveness.

"-We need to discuss-" Ichi continued as if his brother didn't say anything, showing with his own glare that Ni's efforts won't work. But damn, if the right head was going to try anyway.

"Nothing! We're discussing nothing, because there's nothing left to discuss!"

"There is plenty still," Ichi pushed. "And no better time to spe-"

"Shut. Up." Ni continued dangerously through gritted teeth. "There's your obsession with talking again. Look at what talking has done for us! NOTHING! Worse, it's made us weak!"

"Only because you insist on being difficult."

"How is _that_-" He gave a heated glare towards San, still drooping pathetically, and gave a pointed jerk of his head. "-the result of my 'being difficult'? I said what I needed to, and _that's_ the result. And you mean to tell me this is a _good_thing? We could be off doing something actually fuckin' productive right now instead of sitting here, making things worse with your 'talking' nonsense!"

That edge was getting closer and closer, Ichi can feel it. His lack of sleep was causing his patience to wane that much faster and it took strength to keep his tone steady and calm.

"No, if we were not speaking right now, we will all be wallowing in silence, knowing nothing is being done to resolve the issue between us. If you believe that this will all fade away on its own, then you are gravely mistaken. Instead, it is going to fester and THAT is what will hurt us. The 'weakness' going on right now is that festering, coming into fruition after only a couple of days. Imagine years from now, how much worse this will have gotten, all brought along not because you talked, Brother Ni." Ichi told him. "It is because you do not talk enough, insisting instead on fighting with us. What is so wrong in just letting us resolve this peacefully? To let us in to find a solution? I know the damage I have caused to you, I know how much it has hurt you, and if you can just let me help instead of fighting against me, then we would had been in a better place by now."

Ni was saying nothing in response, just shaking his head at him, narrowed eyes dark.

"You have been doing this since you were born, Brother Ni," Ichi continued. "Instead of talking, you have been shutting us out. Surely you have not forgotten the times of our youth? Before San's birth? Do you not remember the misery you caused, because you refused to let me help you? Do you really intend to revert to those times? To repeat those mistakes? Do you not regret them?"

The silence between them was thick, their glares never leaving each other. Ichi swore he saw some spark inside, probably his imagination but he liked to think he was seeing progress. So Ni does regret what he did before, but was it enough? Just let him in, let him help. There was no reason to be afraid, and Ichi can prove his fears unfounded. If he can just give him another chance.

Unfortunately, that glimmer in Ni's eyes was quickly smothered and the right head looked away. "I don't need to listen to your bullshit," he muttered. "To compare what happened then to now, shows how little you understand."

"I would understand if you cooperated."

"We're done here." Ni grumbled as he turned away completely, continuing to show blatant disrespect to which Ichi shook his head. The frustration inside of him was rising, faster than what he was used to. Keep his voice calm… _Calm_….

"Far from it. We have not even started. Foolish of you to think that it is your place to decide if we continue or not."

"My place?" Ni hissed with venom. "You still speak as if you're still my alpha, when you are not. I have no obligation to talk nor to do anything you say. Not anymore."

"No obligation?" There was an edge to his voice now, a low growl from his throat as he spoke. "And what makes you think for even a second that you can say that?" Their tails were rattling now. "Remove the title from my name, but it does not change anything. You only lie to yourself, trying to pretend you can do as you please just because I have wronged you." He shakes his head, eyes narrowed dangerously. "No. I am not letting you get away with it anymore, Brother Ni. So say it. Say my name _properly_."

Ni doesn't even turn to glare at him. "Fuck you."

At once, Ichi struck, biting down into the back of Ni's neck. The right head roared and thrashed violently in response, as he's shoved to the ground. He keeps struggling as Ichi power-grooms him, far rougher than he's ever had before, enough for his fangs to be drawing blood from gnawing his scales so harshly. All this time, Ichi was trying to hold himself back from power-grooming and any other forceful display of dominance. Done out of some misplaced respect for his brother, an attempt not to make things worse by pushing his power onto him. But now, it doesn't matter. He bites harder when Ni refused to submit and the right head kept on struggling.

After a few minutes, spent trying in vain to lash out at his older brother, Ni finally went still, snarling with his teeth bared. He doesn't quiet down, even as Ichi growled into his ear.

"Say my name: Alpha Ichi. Now."

Ni's hatred was palpable as he glared death towards his older brother. His voice was dripping with defiance. "It'll change nothing."

"I do not care. Say it." He pressed down harder against the right head, earning a grunt of pain as he's almost crushed into the ground. But even now, Ni glared at him before grumbling incoherently. Ichi was not satisfied and showed it by biting him. "Louder, you little shit."

"I will never stop hating you, _Alpha_ Ichi."

"And I no longer desire your affections, nor your respect," Ichi hissed. "I require only your obedience and subordination." He lets Ni go, still growling and rattling his tails. He vaguely recalled saying this before, out of anger, not something he truly meant. But at this moment, he believed his own words with all his heart. If Ni doesn't want to be their brother, then he will never be their brother. Instead- "How do you feel, having 'slave' as your new name? Much more fitting now, is it not?"

"Brother Ichi…" came a soft, shaky voice and he glanced back to see San staring at him. The dead look in his eyes has faded in favor of pure anguish and heartbreak, from hearing those words. It was enough for Ichi's face soften just a little. But before anything can be said or done further, Ichi suddenly felt a terrible unexpected pain in his throat, as Ni bit down upon him savagely. He couldn't even shriek from how tightly his larynx was being crushed.

At once, he brought up their wings to tear his attacker off, Ni's teeth gouging terrible wounds as he's ripped free. He's always done this in these situation, but Ni was not to be stopped this time, and turned his attention to biting into one of the wings, shredding the membrane beneath his fangs. San screamed as pain jolted for all of them, and Ichi pulled the injured wing away. Ni lunged again for the throat, only to be struck by another wing, this one edged with fire.

Their slave has thrown himself into the fray, despite his many injuries and broken wing. Ni struck for him without hesitation, slamming his head into his gut and pushing him over into the ground. Rodan shrieked at him defiantly, kicking with his talons as Ni surged forward to bite into his throat. Claws ripped into his scales, and the muscles in his neck was tensing, preparing to shake and snap the bird's neck. This should've been done a long time ago…

But he wasn't able to perform the murder, when Ichi sank his teeth into Ni's face. One of the fangs stabbed into Ni's eye, and this has him let go of the bird with a roar of pain. Rodan pulled away to a safe distance, bleeding from his neck and coughing heavily.

Ni yanked himself from Ichi's jaws, uncaring to any damage to his face as he does so. He ducked under another of Ichi's strike and countered, not with a bite, but to coil a couple of times around his neck. Securing himself as he bites down into the back of Ichi's head just behind the horns.

Ichi struggled and thrashed, feeling the teeth dig deeper into his neck in a chewing motion. Almost like he was searching…

The alpha's pain was getting worse, as Ni took a hint from his fight with the bird the other night. The technique has not gone unnoticed by the vicious fighter and now, he was going to use it against his dictator, against his so-called 'alpha' that dared to degrade him by demoting him to a mere _slave_. Ichi was slamming himself into the ground but was having Ni take the impact of each blow. Yet the right head doesn't let go. Wings attempt to pull him off, but the coils kept him in place. Just long enough to find the spinal cord and-

He suddenly felt another pain in his still-repairing eye as someone else bit into his face and his jaws automatically released the middle head to pull away from his new attacker. It wasn't the bird this time; it was San. His coils had loosened just enough for Ichi to pull backwards, just enough to stab the horns adorning his head into the upper-most coil.

This further loosened the coils and Ichi managed to squirm back out of the grip. Seeing his oldest brother now free, San released his hold on Ni's face and kept in a scream as the right head immediately began tearing into him.

San doesn't struggle, doesn't scream. Doesn't even whimper. He had to take his punishment, with dignity. Just like he was told to, what felt like ages ago. He can already feel Ni's jaws clamp tighter and tighter upon his head, threatening to crush his skull again. San was ready to accept his fate, before Ichi slammed Ni off of him.

Ichi's jaws fastened around Ni's muzzle, again forcing him towards the ground. He's had enough of this, of everything this damn so-called 'brother' has done. He had lost himself, pushed to his breaking point. He wanted it to end, and he can end it right here and now, if just for a short time.

Planting a foot onto Ni's neck as the right head struggles, Ichi readjusted his hold as his memories flash to their first ever fight, so long ago. It was the only way to end it then, it'll be the only way to end it now. There was little in way of hesitation, as he gathered all the strength in his neck and upper body. He closed his eyes, as if not wanting to witness what was coming next.

With one powerful tug, he tore Ni's head off.

Blood surged everywhere, on his face, all along the ground around them. It spurted from the remaining stump of the neck as it thrashed, spraying it over San and Rodan like some morbid sprinkler system. The severed head in his jaws was thrashing as well, trying even now to bite him, although it was quickly weakening. Ichi still kept his eyes closed, breaths heavy as he muttered softly in a hoarse voice, echoing it through his neurons. "I am sorry, Brother Ni."

Brother. Not slave. Brother…

Silence fell over them when the dying head's gurgling went quiet, limp in Ichi's jaws. The alpha placed the head down onto the ground gently, finally opening his eyes to watch over his brother while he passed on. The hatred in his face persisted, as does the rage, before the life faded from his eyes. It was over, for now. He can already feel their body constructing a new head inside them, and without a single glance of acknowledgement towards San or their slave, Ichi suddenly spreads their wings and takes off into the air.

He needed to get away from the volcano's radiation, to keep the head from regrowing too quickly. If just for a moment, he needed to get away from it all. He needed peace.

San watched him silently as he takes them far, far away.


End file.
